


Cesarios True Feelings - fic

by Anonymous



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesarios True Feelings - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cesario's True Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321066) by Anonymous. 



> **EDIT:** OMG I SEE THAT MY ARTIST DD'T REPLY HDU, OYU MUST HAVE HATED IT I'M SO SAD, I WORKED SO HARD WITH THIS SHAKING AND CRYING I'M SORRY MY SOPHISTICATED PROSE STYLE WAS 2 MUCH 4 U 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE LOVE ME ;_____;

The twins kissed passionately, much to the chagrin of their spouses. 

"Oh no!" cried Olivia, deeply vexed, "Cesario -- I mean, Viola -- stop that at once! Why are you kissing Sebastian when you could be kissing me?" 

"Pardon?" Orsino said icily.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Olivia said impatiently. "You ass-trumpet," she said in an undertone that he nonetheless heard. 

The twins, meanwhile, were lost in their incestuous embrace, blind to the world around them.

Olivia, in despair, fainted, but there was no one there to catch her, so she rolled down the hilly countryside, until she was stopped by a large rock. She sprang up again, no worse for wear, and climbed up to the place where Viola and Sebastian were kissing, with no regard for things like human decency and breathing, and also where Orsino was standing around, watching them.

Orsino, though pale, kept quiet and watched the twins' actions. When he thought no one was looking, he began to stroke himself through his pants. Olivia caught him and said, "Don't you mind that you've married an incestuous wretch?" 

"Well," Orsino said, a little breathlessly, "Now that I think about it, I really did want Cesario to have a penis."

"Ew," said Olivia because she was a lesbian. 

Finally, Sebastian pulled away from Viola and said, "Come sister! Let us go somewhere that no one knows that we are brother and sister!" 

Dazed, Viola said, "But we look so much alike..." 

"Perhaps you needn't go away," said Orsino stepping forward. "If we -- your spouses -- could join you in your incestuous bed." (A/N: this is a **metaphor** , bc in a true Shakespearean fashion, all of this is taking place outside, like, two feet from other people.) 

The twins thought about it and because they were practical souls, agreed. Orsino was happy to mostly watch but Olivia was reluctant to agree. She finally said yes when Viola came up and gave her a deep kiss and a bit of a diddle.

The orgy went on for days. Eventually, Antonio came looking for them, but no one cares about Antonio and so they all ignored him until he died. Good riddance! 


End file.
